Réapprendre à vivre
by Naelle
Summary: Attention ! Spolier sur la fin ! Suite à la disparition d'un être cher, deux personnes tentent de continuer à vivre... ou plutôt, de réapprendre à vivre... Premier chapitre d'une fanfic en 2 chapitres


**Auteur**Naëlle  
**Base** Banana Fish  
**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages de Banana Fish sont © Akimi Yoshida ! **  
****Spolier** Toute la série. Attention ! Si vous ne connaissez pas encore la fin de Banana Fish, ne lisez pas cette fanfic, car elle se passe après la fin de l'histoire principale !  
**Tire** Réapprendre à vivre  
**Genre** Sérieux/drame

* * *

**Note**Bon... que dire sur cette fanfic ? Après avoir lu le volume 19, bien sûr, comme vous tous, j'étais très triste. Et j'ai eu une furieuse envie d'écrire une fanfic sur Banana Fish. A la base, je voulais écrire quelque chose d'assez long, qui m'aurait permit de modifier la fin. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai fait ! Je me suis plutôt penché sur l'état d'esprit d'Eiji et de Sing après la mort d'Ash. A la base, on ne devait voir quasiment qu'Eiji, mais finalement, on voit plus Sing ! lol   
J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

PS : j'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub "Bobby, une histoire ordinaire", mon premier livre à être édité vient de sortir. Pour plus d'infos, je vous renvoie vers le site : naellePOINTcom

* * *

Réapprendre à vivre

Chapitre 1/2

* * *

Sing soupira en regardant par la fenêtre les gens passer, la vie continuer... Ash lui manquait, il était inutile qu'il cherche une autre explication à son état. Lao aussi, mais c'était différent, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son demi-frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Mais il y avait autre chose qui lui manquait plus de tout, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser, car dans ces moments là, il se sentait encore plus coupable.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il rencontra le regard de celui chez qui il vivait en ce moment.

- Tu penses rester encore combien de temps comme ça, lui demanda le jeune homme.

- ... je ne sais pas... je...

- Je t'ai acheté un appartement, tiens, te voilà les clefs.

Tendant la main pour prendre une dizaine d'objets métalliques, Sing regarda l'autre d'un air étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Prend ça comme un investissement pour la continuité de mon entreprise. Un jour, je pense que, si tu ne me déçois pas, tout ce que j'ai sera à toi. D'ailleurs, tu devrais retourner à l'école, rajouta le chinois à l'allure féminine en ressortant de la pièce.

L'adolescent laissa tomber les clefs par terre. Ces dernières émirent un bruit sourd en tombant, puis, ce fut de nouveau le silence.

« Cherche-t-il à m'acheter avec ça ? » Se demanda Sing en s'asseyant par terre. Mais non, il était évident que c'était une façon pour le jeune homme de lui montrer sa gratitude pour lui avoir dit 'je ne te déteste pas'.  
Finissant par ramasser les clefs, il se releva et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Sing entendit le mécanisme de la serrure jouer avant de voir apparaître la silhouette de Nadia dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Salut, dit-il sans bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

- Ca ? Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ça fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas rangé.

La femme le regarda, sceptique. Au vu de la vaisselle s'amoncelant dans l'évier de la cuisine, les vêtements posés un peu partout dans le salon et la chambre ainsi que les boîtes de repas tout prêt posées n'importe où dans l'appartement, elle se doutait que cela devait faire plus que 'quelques jours' qu'il n'avait pas fait un minimum de rangement. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de poser un regard affectueux sur l'adolescent se laissant aller vers le fond.

- Au fait, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard en se penchant pour ramasser un tee-shirt sur le sol.

- Oui ?

- Il me semble que tu as été inscrit pour la prochaine rentrée.

- Ouais...

- Tu crois que ça va aller ?

- Aucun problème, je serais vite de retour dans la rue.   
Ponctuant sa phrase d'un grand sourire, Sing s'attendait à ce que celle qu'il considérait un peu comme sa sœur s'énerve, mais non, rien, elle ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes. Puis, tout en continuant à ramasser les vêtements un peu partout, elle reprit :

- Tu as envie de finir comme mon frère ?

Plantant son regard dans celui de l'adolescent, elle attendit une réponse. Mais Sing se contenta de détourner les yeux.

- Si ce qui t'arrive t'es égal, murmura la femme, moi... je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir revivre ça une seconde fois...

Il aurait dû se doute en la voyant entrer chez lui qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps continuer à ignorer l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas la force d'essayer de changer. C'était encore trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt...

- J'ai trop de retard, répondit-il afin de faire comprendre à Nadia qu'il ne pourrait jamais suivre une scolarité normale comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

- Si je te trouve un professeur particulier, tu accepteras de prendre des cours ?

- Heu...

- S'il te plait Sing… laisse-moi te donner une chance de ne pas finir comme les autres, dit la femme en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras.

- ... je... d'accord..., finit-il par céder, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun enseignant ne lui ferait cours très longtemps au vu de ses connaissances plus que pitoyable.

Pourtant, il ne se doutait pas que quelques jours plus tard il se retrouverait dans le restaurant tenu par Nadia et qu'il devrait attendre que son 'professeur particulier' arrive. Pendant qu'il prenait une soupe, la femme arriva, accompagné d'un jeune homme.

L'adolescent manqua de s'étrangler avec la cuillère de liquide qu'il venait d'avaler. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui qui accompagnait la propriétaire des lieux fasse demi-tour et s'apprête à ressortir du restaurant.

- Où vas-tu ?  
Demanda Nadia.

Se retournant, le jeune homme répondit :

- Tu avais oublié de me parler d'un détail. Je m'en vais.

- Tu ne seras pas payé avant plusieurs mois pour tes photos et je croyais que tu voulais que tes parents n'aient plus besoin de t'envoyer d'argent.  
Ponctuant sa dernière phrase d'un sourire, Nadia attendit, car elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. S'arrêtant, le jeune homme sembla chercher quelque chose à dire, mais une nouvelle fois, c'est la femme qui reprit la parole :

- Je te demande juste de faire un essai d'une semaine, après quoi, si ce petit travail ne te convient pas, tu pourras arrêter sans que je t'en veuille.

Comprenant bien le sous-entendu lui disant que s'il partait maintenant la sœur de Shorter lui en voudrait, le garçon se retourna et détailla Sing durant plusieurs secondes. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé disparaître, mais cela semblait difficilement réalisable, aussi resta-t-il le plus impassible possible. Pourtant, ce n'était pas facile avec le regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui ; ses yeux qui semblait mettre n'importe quel coeur à nu...

- Je vous laisse travailler, dit la restauratrice lorsque deux clients entrèrent dans la salle.

Sing, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses minutes laissa échapper le prénom de celui qui serait son professeur particulier durant quelques jours :

- Eiji...

- Bon, mettons-nous au travail, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant face à l'adolescent. Ce dernier poussa son bol et ses couverts afin de montrer qu'il était prêt.

- ...

- Autant te le dire tout de suite, je n'ai jamais apprit quoique ce soit à qui que se soit, dit le japonais en sortant les livres loués pour l'occasion.

- ... tu nous as apprit beaucoup plus que des formules de math..., murmura le chinois.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien...

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, dit Eiji en ouvrant l'un des manuels.

- On peut commencer par le début, je ne sais quasiment rien, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent.

Sing n'aurait pu dire si le condensé de cours qu'il devait assimiler avait duré une heure ou dix heures car son esprit, même s'il emmagasinait les informations, n'était pas du tout présent. Face à lui, le garçon si joyeux qu'il connaissait, avait perdu son sourire et il semblait que jamais plus il ne le retrouverait. De plus, l'adolescent n'était pas idiot et il se doutait bien qu'être avec lui devait être très douloureux pour Eiji. Lui, le petit frère de celui qui avait tué Ash, la personne que le japonais aimait le plus au monde. Pourtant, Eiji ne disait rien, il ne prononça aucun mot à ce sujet et c'est avec un 'à demain' qu'il partit lorsqu'il estima qu'ils avaient suffisamment avancé.

Nadia lui proposa bien de rester dîner, mais le jeune homme prétexta des photos à développer et s'en alla.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?  
Demanda la femme en souriant à l'adresse de Sing.

- Ca va. Eiji explique bien, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent avant de partir à son tour.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'Eiji et Sing étaient ensemble, le portable du plus âgé sonna. Il s'éloigna un peu afin de pouvoir discuter avec la personne qui l'appelait et lorsqu'il revint, Sing se douta qu'il avait apprit une bonne nouvelle au vu de son regard. Cependant, il ne dit rien à ce sujet et se contenta de continuer à aider l'adolescent le plus normalement possible.

Sing voulut lui demander qui était au téléphone, mais il estima qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, aussi fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

La situation devenait de plus en plus dure à vivre pour l'adolescent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un fantôme en face de lui. C'était Eiji sans vraiment être lui, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire remarquer. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme restait aux Etats-Unis et pourquoi il n'était pas repartit dans son pays lorsqu'il avait apprit la mort de Ash.  
Poussant un soupire, l'adolescent se demanda ce qui se passerait d'ici quelques semaines lorsqu'il retournerait à l'école. Eiji continuerait-il à venir l'aider pour ses cours ?

- Eiji...

- Oui ?

- Heu... non... rien...

Finalement, ils étaient incapables de se parler, c'était une réalité.

Lorsque le soir commença à arriver, Eiji décida qu'ils avaient bien avancé et après son traditionnel 'à demain', il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sing le retint :

- Eiji. A propos de demain, je serais... occupé le matin... mais l'après-midi, on pourra continuer.

Se retournant à moitié, Eiji lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit et partit comme tous les jours. Un jour, oui, un jour, il parviendrait sans doute de nouveau à communiquer, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment... trop de souvenir douloureux entravaient le coeur du jeune homme pour qu'il parvienne à revivre au moins un peu comme avant.

* * *

Le temps était splendide mais les coeurs étaient tristes ce jour là. Devant une tombe dans laquelle aucun corps ne reposait pas, Nadia et Sing se recueillaient. Un peu plus loin, d'autres personnes, une majorité de chinois, étaient présentes. Normalement, Charlie aurait dû venir aussi, mais il était retenu par des obligations professionnelles. La femme et l'adolescent déposèrent finalement leurs bouquets en même temps et s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque leurs regards tombèrent sur quelqu'un qui s'avançait, des fleurs à la main. Un jeune homme venait lui aussi, vers la sépulture. Sans un mot, il passa près des deux personnes et s'accroupit avant de mettre ses fleurs à côté des autres bouquets. Passant une main sur la pierre froide, il enleva quelques grains de poussière qui n'avaient rien à faire sur le nom de Shorter Wong.

- Eiji..., murmura Sing en voyant que son ami laissait quelques larmes couler.

- Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir, murmura-t-il.

- Ceux qu'on aime ne meurent jamais vraiment tant qu'on pense à eux, dit Nadia en essuyant ses larmes avant de partir.

- ... c'est vrai... mais leur absence... est tout de même douloureuse, répondit Eiji alors que la femme n'était plus là.

S'accroupissant à son tour, Sing passant un bras autour des épaules du Japonais. Tous deux ne dirent pas un mot durant plusieurs minutes, puis, lorsqu'il réussit à sécher ses larmes, Eiji se releva et sortit du cimetière, laissant l'adolescent seul. Ce dernier ne s'en trouva pas attristé, au contraire. Eiji ne l'avait pas repoussé et c'était pour lui un grand pas en avant.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours qu'Eiji arrivait avec des cernes horribles sous les yeux. Il baillait régulièrement, mais refusait de dire pourquoi il était aussi fatigué. Sing avait pourtant prit son courage à deux mains et lui avait demandé plusieurs fois ce qui se passait. Mais ce jour là, alors qu'ils se séparaient, l'adolescent décida de savoir de quoi il en retournait, car, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était inquiet pour son professeur particulier.

Le suivant discrètement, Sing vit que le jeune homme vivait dans un petit studio. Il devait certainement attendre d'avoir un véritable travail avant d'emménager dans quelque chose de mieux. S'asseyant à une table extérieur d'un petit restaurant chinois duquel il pouvait surveiller l'appartement d'Eiji, l'adolescent commanda un plat de nouille sauté et attendit qu'on vienne le servir en passant son regard de l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Eiji à deux garçons assis un peu plus loin. L'un d'entre eux, blond, demandait à l'autre, un asiatique, ce qu'il aimait dans ce genre de "chose". Un peu dégoûté par l'aspect de son plat, il fit une moue, alors que l'autre riait en mangeant de bon coeur et lui assurant que c'était délicieux. Pas vraiment convaincu, le blond fit tout de même un effort et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il prit une première bouchée.

- C'est bon, hein ?  
Lui demanda son ami.

Sing eut un petit sourire, pensant que vu la tête que faisait le blond, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce qu'il ait avalé ait trouvé grâce auprès de son palai. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble, Eiji et Ash avait ce genre de conversation aussi... peut-être...

- Votre commande, dit soudain une jeune femme en posant un plateau devant l'adolescent.

Revenant à la réalité du moment, il la remercia et commença à manger en se concentrant uniquement sur son "travail" de surveillance.

Lorsque 23 heures arriva, l'adolescent, après avoir consommé trois soupes et plusieurs jus de fruits, en plus de ses nouilles de départ, dû se lever de sa chaise car on était venu le prévenir que le restaurant allait fermé. Sing se posta donc près de l'entrée de l'immeuble et attendit. Jusqu'à 2 heures du matin, il resta quasiment immobile, se contentant de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers ses souvenirs, vers son frère qui avait toujours eut de grands rêves pour lui, mais aussi vers Ash. Ce garçon qui n'avait pas toujours tendre dans ses paroles ou ses actions avec lui, l'avait tout de même sauvé plusieurs fois. Ash avait été son ami et il lui manquait. Ce garçon aux yeux vert et au regard froid, il l'avait vu se battre comme il n'aurait jamais pu pensé qu'un homme aurait été capable de le faire. Il l'avait vu établir des plans quasi-militaires comme s'il avait été un grand général. Mais il l'avait aussi vu avoir le regard d'un enfant perdu, et dans ces moments là, une seule personne était capable de le réconforter. Celui qui avait été un lynch solitaire avait montré qu'il pouvait être aussi doux qu'un chaton avec Eiji. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là et le Japonais, même s'il continuait à vivre, ne semblait plus capable d'avoir de sentiment. C'était comme si en mourrant, Ash avait emmené avec lui la joie et le coeur de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit ?  
Demanda une vieille. La voix de la femme fit sursauté l'adolescent et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire hors de chez elle à une heure pareille. Mais vu le petit chien tenu en laisse qui reniflait partout, il était presque évident qu'il était la cause de cette sortie à une heure aussi tardive.

- J'attend quelqu'un, se contenta de répondre Sing, espérant que cette réponse n'entraînerait pas une autre question.

- Tes parents savent que tu es dehors en pleine nuit, reprit la femme tout en bougeant en même temps que son animal.

Le chinois poussa un profond soupire et ne put s'empêcher de demander intérieurement au chien de se dépêcher.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu sais, si elle te fait attendre aussi tard, tu devrais la quitter, dit la femme en s'arrêtant en même temps que son petit ami à quatre patte.

- Hein ???

- Ca y est mon bébé, tu as fini ? On peut rentrer ?

L'animal remua la queue comme s'il tenait à approuver sa maîtresse. Celle-ci se pencha, se plaignit un peu du poids des saisons qui l'empêchait de bouger aussi facilement que dans ses jeunes années. Se relevant avec difficulté, son chien dans les bras, elle retourna son attention vers Sing qui la regardait en souriant.

- Pour faire attendre un charmant garçon comme toi, ce n'est pas une fille bien, marmonna-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner car son animal, aussi petit soit-il, pesait sur ses bras fatigués.

Sing la salua du regard et eut un petit rire face à la méprise de la femme.

Regardant sa montre, il s'aperçut que le chien avait tout de même mit vingt minutes avant de se décider à faire ce pour quoi il avait obligé sa maîtresse à interrompre sa nuit.

* * *

Sing commençait à s'endormir sur place lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un sortir de l'immeuble. Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Eiji, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa montre : 4h30. Il se demanda ce que son ami faisait déjà debout à cette heure-ci et le suivit discrètement. Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'arrêta car le Japonais venait de commencer à installer son matériel de photo dans un parc. Puis, se retournant soudain, il croisa le regard de l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?  
Demanda-t-il assez fort pour que Sing puisse l'entendre.

Soupirant, ce dernier s'approcha d'Eiji avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ibé-san m'a trouvé quelque chose à faire. Le Times veut que j'illustre un article sur différents parcs de la ville. Il faut que je photographie le plus de paysages possibles pour qu'ils puissent ensuite choisir les photos qui leur plaisent.

- Je croyais que ce que tu aimais, c'était prendre des photos des gens.

- ... c'est vrai, mais pour l'instant, je ne vais pas faire le difficile. Et maintenant, j'aimerai que tu répondes à ma question.

- Laquelle ? Ha, pourquoi je te suis... en fait... j'étais... inquiet. Depuis quelques jours, tu avais l'air tellement fatigué que je ne savais plus quoi penser.

- Comme je te donne des cours toute la journée, je dois faire mes photos avant de te retrouver.

- Je viens de le comprendre. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire. Comme ça, je ne t'aurai pas accaparé tout le temps, tu aurais...

- Sing. La rentrée est dans deux semaines et tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. J'ai promis à Nadia que je t'aiderai et je le ferais.

- ... tu fais tout ça pour Nadia ?  
Demanda l'adolescent, blessé par les paroles d'Eiji.

- Pas seulement. Je le fais aussi parce que j'estime que tu as le droit de rêver à une meilleure vie que celle que tu as eu jusque là.

- Eiji...

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu, le Japonais lui adressa un sourire. Bien sûr, pas un comme ceux qu'il distribuait si facilement avant, mais c'était déjà pas mal et Sing allait s'en contenter pour l'instant.

* * *

- Pffff… c'est crevant...

Nadia et Charlie éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est ça, fichez vous de moi, s'énerva Sing.

Mais sa colère réelle ou feinte n'eut pour seul effet que d'augmenter encore un peu plus l'hilarité du couple.

- Ca ne fait que quelques semaines que tu es retourné à l'école, il faut juste que tu te réhabitues au rythme, lui dit cependant la femme avec un sourire doux.

- Mouais... N'empêche...

Sing voulut rajouter autre chose, mais il s'en abstint, pensant que par respect pour celle qui lui servait de soeur régulièrement, il ne devait pas parler de la rue qui lui avait prit son frère et Ash. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de finir comme eux. De plus, vu les efforts qu'Eiji avait fournis pour l'aider à être au même niveau que les gens de son âge, il devait faire tenir bon et réussir ses études.

- Au fait, reprit Nadia, j'ai apprit qu'Eiji allait déménager.

- Quoi ????  
Sing regarda la femme, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

- Heu... je n'en sais pas plus. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a simplement dit qu'il allait habiter ailleurs, mais c'est tout. Il ne te l'avait pas dit ?

Ne répondant pas, Sing sortit de chez Charlie et la soeur de Shorter avant de se mettre à courir à travers les rues. Arrivé devant l'immeuble d'Eiji, il se précipita à son appartement avant de sonner à la porte. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il continua d'appuyer sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce qu'une porte ne s'ouvre. Un voisin, furieux du bruit, commença à s'énerver mais Sing ne l'écouta qu'à moitié et lui demanda :

- Où est-il ?

- Qui le Jap ?  
Demanda l'autre en se calmant un peu.

- Oui, Eiji, où est-il ?

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Il est partit y a deux jours.

- Deux jours ?? Mais où est-il allé ?

- Comment tu veux que j'le sache ?

N'en écoutant pas d'avantage, le jeune chinois repartit, toujours en courant. Ainsi donc, Eiji avait réellement quitté cet endroit sans même le prévenir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, et sans même se soucier du regard des autres, il cria :

- EIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_A suivre..._

**Note de fin de chapitre**C'est triste, hein ? Snifff… J'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle, c'est que cette fanfiction ne sera composé que de deux chapitres  
J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
A bientôt**  
Naëlle**


End file.
